Vacances Au Minnessota
by Tristana702
Summary: OS Stargate SG1: Et si Sam finissait par accepter de partir en vacances avec son supérieur? Peut-être qu'elle aurait une bonne surprise! (je sais mon résumé est nul mais c'est mon premier!)
Voici ma première histoire sur l'univers de Stargate SG1, pour les shippers Sam/Jack! Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait!

Disclaimers: Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement), tout est à... Je sais plus qui... Seul l'histoire sort de ma tête et de mes heures de perm!

* * *

L'eau glacée la sort de son inconscience et elle se redresse vivement malgré son estomac qui fait la Grand 8 et le marteau-piqueur dans sa tête. C'est déclaré : elle ne boira plus JAMAIS de l'alcool inconnu sur une autre planète ! Le visage du Colonel apparut devant elle, il la regarde avec son air inquiet.

« -Je vais bien Monsieur.

-Vous êtes sûre Carter ? Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses ! Bah, je crois que le record reste notre éternel Daniel ? Je vais aller le réveiller ! Bon tenez, une aspirine et rendez- vous dans 20 minutes, on rentre au bercail ! »

Il se leve et entre dans la tente du Docteur Jackson. Sam se redresse et regroupe ses affaires puis elle sort de son refuge et affronte avec courage … le soleil. La militaire fouille dans ses poches pour trouver ses lunettes et tente vainement d'ignorer la douleur de son crâne. Sur le chemin de la porte, elle croise son ami et sourit de satisfaction. En le voyant dans un état pire que le sien, elle le dépasse en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule :

«Space Monkey -Courage!

-Oh non Sam ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! J'ai une de ces migraines et bien sûr personne n'a d'aspirine !

-Heu … le Colonel en a …

-QUOI ? JACK ! Passe-moi un cachet !

-Non mon cher Danny, je souhaite vous voir tout faire pour accélérer le briefing qui comme ça prendra moins de temps et je pourrais enfin partir pour le Minnesota avant que quelqu'un n'est la bonne idée de nous attaquer !

-Vous allez à votre chalet O'Neill ?

-Heu, oui Teal'c ! J'ai décidé d'aller pêcher ! De m'amuser ! Quelqu'un souhaite venir ?

-Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais une traduction m'attend, SG7 a ramené quelques artefacts très intéressant ils sont d'origines précolombi … - _le coupant-_

-Teal'c?

-Je vais devoir décliner, je souhaite rendre visite à mon fils

-Dommage ! Et vous Major ? Envie d'aller pêcher ?

-Eh bien … Pourquoi pas mon Colonel … »

Les trois hommes du groupe s'arrêtent, Teal'c avec son éternel sourcil relevé, Daniel la bouche grande ouverte se demandant s'il n'est pas encore soûl et le Colonel avec un immense sourire sur son visage.

« -Vraiment Carter ? Vous n'avez pas d'expérience en cour ?

-A vrai dire monsieur, je crois que j'ai besoin de faire une pause, mais si vous ne voulez pas que …

-Non, mon Carter, ça me ferait grand plaisir ! Mais … il ne va pas être jaloux ?

-Qui ça ?, _intervient l'archéologue,_ vous avez quelqu'un Sam ?

-NON, _s'écrie Sam,_ Je veux dire … Pas vraiment le temps d'avoir quelqu'un qui possède les mêmes horaires que moi ou qui me laisserait ma liberté et je ne veux pas quelqu'un qui me disputerais parce que j'oublie l'heure quand je suis dans mon labo ! Je pense que le Colonel voulait parler de mon Naquadah.

-EXACTEMENT ! Toujours aussi intelligente Carter ! Le bon vieux Naqui.

-Peut-être ferions-nous mieux d'y aller O'Neill, le Général n'aime pas que nous soyons en retard.

-En route ! »

Les 4 membres de SG1 se dirigent donc vers la porte et rentrent chez eux après le passage à l'infirmerie sous les grands cris du Colonel et de « L'empereur Napoléonien en blouse blanche ». Après un briefing rapidement expédié le Major Carter et son supérieur se retrouve devant leurs voitures (ou plutôt le 4X4 et la moto).

« -Eh bien Carter, je passe vous chercher demain matin disons … à 0800 ?

-Bien mon Colonel.

-Et pas de boulot ! Ni de notes juste un portable et encore ! Ça ne passe pas au chalet donc, juste de quoi vous amuser ! A cette période de l'année, il fait un temps magnifique pour se balader, se baigner, etc.

-Sans oublier la pêche Monsieur !

-Sans oublier la pêche ! Bon et bien, à demain Major !

-A demain Monsieur ! »

Chacun repart dans leurs maisons (à quelques quartiers l'une de l'autre) dans la ville de « Colorado Springs »…

Le lendemain matin à 0755 précise le colonel O'Neill se gare devant la porte de sa subalterne, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Il coupe le moteur et descend, au moment où il allait toquer Samantha Carter ouvre la porte. Elle reste figée en voyant son supérieur en jean noir et T-shirt blanc qui moulant parfaitement son corps de militaire comme à son habitude, il avait sa veste en cuir et sa casquette. Le Colonel ne bouge pas non plus : un jean moulant et un débardeur blanc et une veste en jean, ils sont presque associés ! Le Major est le premier à reprendre ses esprits :

« -En avance Monsieur ? C'est plutôt rare !

-Je pense qu'il me faut une bonne motivation pour que je puisse être à l'heure ! Et les vacances, ça motive plus qu'un briefing long et ennuyeux remplit de jargons scientifiques et historiques !

 _-Elle rigole-_ Vous avez raison, je vais prendre mon sac et je suis prête ! Vous voulez un café ?

-Merci Carter, mais j'ai un thermos dans le coffre, laissez-moi porter ça ! »

Il prend son sac le met dans la voiture puis lui ouvre la portière.

« -Merci Monsieur !

-Mais de rien … Sam »

Elle sursaute largement avant de sourire, son prénom ente les lèvres du Colonel lui semble si … étrange. Le Colonel monte à bord et commence à rouler.

« -On devrait arriver en fin de soirée si tout va bien.

-D'accord Monsieur !

-Sam laissez tomber le Monsieur, c'est les vacances, je ne suis pas votre supérieur pour cette semaine !

-Très bien … Jack …

Le trajet est silencieux pendant un temps, avant que les deux amis ne se détendent et ne commencent à parler de tout et de rien et à se connaître mieux. Le temps déjeuner arrive rapidement et le conducteur s'arrête dans restaurant ressemblant au O'Malley.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam' on a le droit d'entrer dans celui-là, Anyse n'est pas venu donc pas de bagarre !

-Ça me manque …

-De quoi ?

-Le vendredi soir au O'Malley, c'était reposant.

-Ces vacances aussi vont l'être ! »

Ils entrent dans l'établissement et commandent les fameux « steaks » que le Colonel prend tout le temps. Le patron, un vieil ami de Jack, sourit en les voyant tous les deux, il sait que Sam est la femme dont Jack lui parle à chacune de ses venues, celle qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui avait toujours refusée de l'accompagner jusqu'au Minnesota. Il s'approche deux et dit :

« -Salut Jack ! Tu es accompagné pour une fois ! Je ne t'avais vu avec personne depuis Murray ! Tu dois être Sam ? Jack parle de toi à chacune de ses visites !

-Ben, s'il te plaît.

-Je suis bien Samantha Carter, une collègue du Colo ... de Jack

-Je suis son officier supérieur mais comme Murray et Daniel avaient du boulot et que Sam a enfin décidé de sortir de son labo, je lui ai proposé de venir et je ne parle pas d'elle à chaque fois !

-Donc vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

En entendant la question, le Colonel nie alors que Benjamin remarque un éclairé de douleur dans les yeux de la scientifique qui se recompose rapidement en mettant le « masque » militaire. Depuis les événements du test Zatarc, les deux officiers avaient fait leurs possibles pour oublier ce qui c'était passé dans la pièce mais, cet événement hanté les deux depuis lors : à la place de s'effacer, les sentiments ne faisait que se renforcer. Voyant sa bêtise, le cuisinier s'excuse puis repart veste les cuisines. Le repas qui avait si bien commencé se termine dans le silence. Sam n'ose regarder dans les yeux de son supérieur et ce dernier a peur de dévoiler ses émotions s'il ouvre la bouche. Son esprit habituellement remplie de blague et de remarque sarcastique est désespérément vide !

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le même silence et c'est seulement à l'arrivée que le Major semble se détendre, elle regarde la paysage : une magnifique forêt entourant un lac et un chalet. L'endroit semble féerique, elle inspire profondément pour s'imprégner de l'endroit et se retrouve vers son supérieur. Lui est stressé, il attend le verdict et la peur que cet endroit ne lui plaise pas, disparu avec le sourire que lui adresse la jeune femme, ses yeux bleus brillants, elle murmure :

« -C'est magnifique …

-Content que ça vous plaise Carter, _puis il se reprend_ , Je voulais vous dire Sam, les habitudes sont dure j'imagine.

-Elles le sont … comme le règlement … »

Voyant ce qu'elle à dit, Sam baisse les yeux et pensa * Non mais quelle conne! C'est juste ton supérieur ! Ses sentiments sont purement amicales et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a cette foutue loi de fraternisation !* Du côté du Colonel, une autre pensée, le traverse *Elle vient bien de dire ça ? J'ai du rêver … Je lui parle ? Ah non pas ça ! Pas de larmes Carter ! J'ai horreur de la voir pleurer ! Bon, je lui dis !*

« -Viens Sam, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer » étonné par l'utilisation du tutoiement, Samantha relève la tête et le suis jusqu'au chalet. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle le regarde fouiller parmi les revus de géographie et des DVD des Simpsons puis, il semble avoir trouvé et lui fait signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle obéit et lit le papier que son supérieur lui tend. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un sourire fait son apparition sur son visage et toutes traces de larmes qui voulaient couler disparues. Le Major relève la tête et regarde son supérieur.

« -C'est définitif ? Je veux dire …On ne pourra pas nous blâmer ?

-Carter, c'est un document qui vient du président. Personne ne va souhaiter contester cet ordre.

-Mais… Comment… ?

-J'ai eu un rendez-vous à la maison blanche il y a environ deux mois de cela et j'en ai profité pour … Disons lui faire une demande qu'il ne pouvait refuser ...

-Jack qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Je lui ai dit que sinon je démissionnerai de mon poste.

-Tu … Quoi ? Et tu l'aurais vraiment fait ? Quitter ton boulot pour … nous ?

-Oui Sam, j'en ai marre de devoir taire mes sentiments, de ne pas pouvoir être aussi proche que toi que je le désir, de ne pas avoir le droit de t'…- _il inspire profondément -_ le droit de t'aimer.

-Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je ne pensais pas que …- _Elle s'arrête en voyant le visage inquiet de l'homme qu'elle aime, Samantha comprend son inquiétude et lui prend la main puis dit –_ Je t'aime Jack, depuis ce jour-là dans la salle de briefing.

-J'ai plutôt pensé que tu allais me détester. Je t'ai quand même heu … Je n'ai pas été très sympa …

-Oublié depuis très très longtemps Jack.

-Tant mieux ! »

Ils se rapprochent et s'embrassent enfin après cinq ans d'attente.

« -Il faudra le dire aux autres sinon nous allons nous faire tuer.

-Space Monkey va être fou quand il va savoir

-Janet aussi !

-Notre bon vieux dictateur en blouse blanche ! Bon, tu viens manger ?

-A vos ordres, Monsieur ! » Répond Sam en riant, Jack l'attire vers lui et murmure :

« -Je vous aime Major

-Moi aussi mon Colonel »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas pour me soumettre votre avis (les critiques qui me permetent d'avancer son les bienvenues!)

Aka et Baiser!

Tristana

(ps: Aka signifie merci en langue Unas!)

Après la remarque de gsr45 sur mon mélange des temps de conjugaison, je me suis dépêchée de faire quelques modificatoins en espérant que ça aille mieux donc merci à toi pour ta remarque et ton commentaire ainsi qu'à l'invité à qui j'ai donné le sourire! Biz 3


End file.
